


Jacey

by Little_Red



Series: All Four One [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, More tags to be added, Orphaned Character, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Swearing, Time Travel, courting, courting gifts, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: Jacey is tired. She's overworked, underpayed and stretched too thin. She is still mourining over the loss of her best friend, Aqua but with her demanding boss, art shows and dance recitals, she hasn't had the time to fully mourn her friend. Then one day she finds out that she doesn't have to mourn her friend any longer......*part of a series, not to be read out of order*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jacey Wainwright: 27,Biracial, ballet dancer and artist, works in a Cafe. Vegetarian. 5'1 with a friendly, likeable personality, but she tends to let some people walk all over her. Her father was in the military and was killed in action when Jacey was a baby. Her mother suffered from early onset Alzheimer’, the symptoms which started in her early 30’s, when Jacey was still a child. By the time she was 15, her mother didn’t remember her own daughters name. Jacey juggled school and taking care of her mother up until her death, surviving off the money they received from military support. The majority of the money going to her mother’s medical bills. Emancipated by the courts by the age of 17, she works hard and expresses herself through her dancing and art. She keeps journals and writes down every detail of every day, always scared that she will one day forget everything, despite being tested for the Alzheimer’s gene, and finding out that she is not a carrier.
> 
> Warnings: Some angst. Asshole bosses. Mentions of death and car accidents.

 

*****

**_Jacey’s POV_ **

I slowly trudged up the stairs to my studio apartment, nose wrinkling at the smell from the butcher shop below. I hated living above that house of horrors, but  the apartment was large and airy, with plenty of room for me to dance in, plus the natural light from the skylights was good for drawing.  It was also close to work and my dance studio and the rent was surprisingly low for such a gem; granted not everyone wanted to live above a butcher shop, hence the low price. Finding another apartment that would meet all of my criteria, especially in this neighborhood, would be impossible, so I burnt a lot of incense and candles, and learned to live with the meaty smells the wafted up from below.

Pushing my way into the apartment, I leaned tiredly against the door. I was exhausted. I had to work a double shift at the cafe today, causing me to miss my dance class. Again. And my instructor was not happy with me, not with the upcoming recital tomorrow night. I needed all the time I could spare to get ready for it. But with rent, the price of my dance school, art supplies and my mother’s medical bills that I was still paying off, I needed to work. The death benefit money I got from the military went to all the outstanding bills that took over when my mom got sick. I worked so hard for so long and it felt like I had nothing to show for it, aside from a father that I never got the chance to meet. A mother who died not knowing my name, or that she even had a daughter. A best friend who was brutally murdered and another who-.

My phone chirped suddenly,  interrupting my depressing line of thought. Glancing down, I saw that it was a text from Misty.

_“How was dance class? Did you work out the landing to that tricky combination? I know that you are worried about it, even though you are like the world’s greatest dancer.”_

_“I never even made it. Marvin made me work a double.”_ I texted back quickly. _“But thank you, even though I am far from the world’s greatest dancer.”_

_“What?? Doesn’t he understand that you have a huge recital coming up? Like tomorrow? And you are an amazing dancer. Don’t fight me on this Jacey.”_

_“He doesn’t care, as long as he has someone who can run the cafe. He refuses to hire another person. Says we don’t need the help.”_

_“Well you wouldn’t if he would actually help run the cafe, instead of dumping everything on you. But he knows that he can because you won’t complain.”_

I snorted, she knew me too well.

_“I wish that I could set Ryanne on him. Or even Aqua.”_ Before Tyler, Aqua was well known for having temper and mischievous streak. While Ryanne was more hotheaded, Aqua had a way with words and getting her point across. I hated seeing that side of her personality go dormant the longer she stayed with Tyler.

_“That would be a sight to see.”_ she texted back, with a series of crying and laughing emojis. Mentioning Aqua was still hard, even after a year had past. But at least we could say little things like that, without breaking down in tears. I quickly changed the subject before we both started crying.

_“What about you? How is your crazy boss doing?”_

_“Ugh.. don’t get me started on him! How someone who knows nothing about creating video games, end up running a video game corporation???????”_

I went to reply when another text from her popped up.

_“Oh well. Not my problem anymore.”_

_“Why? What did you do Misty??? Come Mist…. tell me.”_

_“I quit. I’ve had it. After the last year… I lost the joy I found in the online world.”_

I wasn’t surprised, I knew that when the company started making changes over a year ago, that Misty wouldn’t last there much longer. Truth be told, I am amazed that she stuck it out for so long. I would have quit long ago. Granted I am one to talk, look at the boss I have.

_“What are you going to do then?”_ I texted back.

_“Surf.”_

_“Surf?….. Mist… you can’t just surf and forget about bills.”_

_“I know that Jace!! But there’s some big name surfing competitions coming up. A sponsor approached me a few days ago… I think I will try it out. If professional surfing doesn’t pan out, then I will get back into the virtual world.”_

I smiled sadly at my phone. Misty was good, she had what it took to make it into the pro surfing world, and it had always been a dream of hers.

_“Ok, as long as you are sure. I just want you to be happy.”_

_“I’m positive. And I could say the same for you. Quit your job or have a talk with Marvin.”_

I bit my lip as I considered my response. _“I have put a lot of thought into it recently.”_

“ _Really????”_ she texted back with a shocked face emoji.

_“Really. I am still thinking about it, I don’t want to quit, I do like my job, I just don’t like my hours. I haven’t had time to paint and I barely have time to dance. I still have to run through my routine before I go to bed.”_

_“Don’t make any rash decisions. Do a quick run through of your routine, because I know that you will do it anyways, but  then **go to bed** , get up early and practice one last time, not that you really need too. And then I will meet you at Ryanne’s before your recital?”_

_“Deal.”_ I texted back _“Good night Misty, Go to sleep, have fun surfing in the morning!”_

_“I always have fun surfing. Goodnight Jacey.”_

I smiled as I put my phone down and got changed into my leggings and loose tshirt. Talking to Misty really helped cheer me up. I put on my warm up music and soon lost myself in my dancing.

*****

_“Hey Mist… I can’t make it to Ryanne’s! Marvin is making me come in early. I will be lucky if I can even make it across town in time for the recital!”_

_“What a jackass….. want me to freeze his accounts or something?”_

_“LOL! No Misty, no hacking! Go off and surf or something, I will see you later!”_

_“Ok Ok, I will be good. Love ya girl.”_

_“Love ya too XOXO.”_

I slipped my phone back into my apron before hurrying back to the till to take more orders, as the lunch rush started piling into the cafe. By four o'clock I was getting antsy to leave. By five I was desperate. I still needed to run home, grab my dance attire and get a cab across town to the dance theater in time to warm up and get into my costume. By five thirty, Marvin finally showed up.

“Ok Marvin, I have to go.” I said firmly, taking off my apron. “I will see you tomorrow afternoon.”

“And just where do you think you are going?” Marvin’s nasal voice cut through the air, halting me in my tracks.

“He cannot be serious.” I muttered under my breath, drawing sympathetic looks from my coworkers. Forcing myself to turn around to face Marvin, I answered him as calmly as I could.

“I have my dance recital tonight. It’s part of a fundraiser, I booked tonight off.”

“You booked time off to go to a dance club?” he accused me, voice rising in pitch.

I blushed as a silence fell over the cafe, as everyone turned to look at us. “No Marvin.” I said, smiling as sweetly as possible, “I was asked to dance in an Alzheimer’s Research Fundraiser. It’s important to me, since my mother died of Alzheimer’s when I was fifteen.”

Marvin opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when he realized that we had an audience. “Very well.” he tersely replied “But I expect you back here to open the store in the morning.”

I was barely able to suppress my sigh “Yes Marvin, no problem. Have a nice night.” I told him, before finally taking my leave. As I hurried down the street to my apartment, I pulled my phone out to text Misty.

_“Asshat!”_ I sent her as I stomped up the stairs.

_“What did he do now?”_ she texted back.

I smiled, my friends always knew who I was referring to. Ever since Marvin had taken over the cafe from his dad, he had been growing steadily worse.

_“He tried to make me work tonight!”_

_“Are you fucking serious???”_

_“Wait… I know that you are. What an asshat.”_

_“I know. Oh well, I am out of there now. On my way home to grab my dance stuff, then off to the theater. How was Ryanne’s?”_

_“All good. I will see you after you benefit?”_

_“You bet!”_

_“Good luck Jacey! XOXO!”_

_“Thanks Misty! See you later! XOXO.”_

By the time I finished texting with Misty, I had grabbed my dance stuff and was already hailing a cab. As I settled into the back of the cab, I checked my emails. frowning when I saw emails from my director of my dance group and the art gallery who was supposed to be displaying some of my artwork. Sighing, I opened the email from the art gallery, already knowing that they would not be happy with me.

_Dear Miss Wainwright,_

_I know that you have a lot on your plate right now, with the benefit coming up and with running the cafe, but if we don’t get some of your artwork soon, we will have to drop you out of the exhibit._

_Regards,_

_Stacy Allen._

I wasn’t surprised that they were considering dropping me. I was stretched too thin. Something had to go. Opening the other email, I quickly scanned it.

_Dear Miss Wainwright,_

_If you cannot make it to classes on time or at all, then we will have to fill your position with someone who is more passionate and focused on their dancing than you are. If you do not make it to the benefit on time, consider your position terminated._

_Sincerely,_

_Cherisse Lauhurn._

“No.” I whispered, finally making up my mind. It had to end somewhere, something had to give. And I knew what it was, squaring my shoulders, I quickly typed out an email to Marvin.

_Marvin,_

_I cannot keep working for you under these conditions. I love my job and managing the cafe but I am stretched too thin with all the extra hours that keep piling up. So you have two choices:_

_1.)  We hire three new baristas. And promote Cindy to shift supervisor and Amelia to assistant manager. That way I can work normal hours instead of the sixty some that I have been working._

_2.) Or I quit and you can consider this my two weeks’ notice._

_I am sorry to spring this on you, but it’s been a long time coming. I can’t keep up with these hours anymore. And we really could use the extra hands in the cafe._

_Please consider the offers and get back to me. I will even find, hire and train all the new employee’s, so you don’t have to take on that added stress._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacey Wainwright._

I quickly sent the email before I lost my nerve and replied to the other ones, telling them that I would either cut back on my hours at work or quit, leaving me time for dancing and my art. By the time I got to the dance theater, Stacy had already emailed me back, happy to know that I would be cutting back on hours and starting to focus on my artwork more. She also wished me luck for tonight. Marvin and Cherisse hadn’t answered yet, but I was seeing Cherisse right away so I wasn’t too worried about her missing the email. Marvin… well that was another story, his reply decided if I was out of a job or not. Hurrying into the theater, I quickly got changed and started my warm up.

“Jacey?” a piercing voice called out.

“Over here Cherisse!” I replied from the corner where I was doing my warm up.

“I’m glad that you could fit us into your busy schedule.” Cherisse said drily as she stopped in front of me.

“I’m really sorry about that Cherisse. My boss wouldn’t let me leave last night.” I explained “And I got your email and sent you a reply, stating on how I will be either quitting my job or cutting way back on hours at the cafe.”

“I’m glad to see that you are finally getting your priorities straight Miss Wainwright.” she replied “And I hope that you are ready for the recital tonight.”

“I am Cherisse.” I promised, smiling at her as I finished my warm up.

“Good.” she said as she walked away.

I rolled my eyes and settled in to meditate as I waited until it was time for me to dance; as I was doing the final dance of the night. I focused on the reason that I was dancing, who I was dancing for and the story that I would be telling through the chorography and music. I was dancing for my mom, telling a story of how I lost her, how the disease stole her away from me. It was going to be a very emotional piece, and I needed to get ready for it. I closed my eyes and breathed in, running through the score and chorography over and over again.

Sometime later, I was torn from my meditation when a voice called out for me, “Jacey? You’re up soon.”

“Thanks Susan.” I said quietly, as I stretched one last time, keeping my muscles limber. I straightened, casting off my sweater and adjusting my dress. I could hear the announcer dimly in the back ground as I approached the  stage, waiting in the wings for my cue to start. Ready to dance for those who I had lost.

“And our last dancer for the Alzheimer’s Benefit is Jacey Wainwright.” the announcer called out,  "Jacey is dedicating this dance to her late parents, her friend Aquata Grayson and–“  

I tuned him out as I breathed in, calming myself and focusing on the dance to come, as the opening intro to my piece sounded throughout the theater. "This is for you mom, I wished that you could see me dance.” I muttered quietly before stepping out on stage with the rest of the dancers. As soon as I stepped out onto the stage, I let the music wash over me and carry me away as I danced, telling a tale of loss and heartbreak through my movements.

As soon as I danced the last step and took my bows, the audience broke out in thunderous applause. Biting the inside of my cheek, I blinked back my tears and smiled.

*****

Back stage, I retreated to a corner by myself, needing to be alone after such an emotional dance.

“Jacey! Jacey!” Cherisse called out, hurrying towards me “I know that was a very hard piece for you to do, emotionally. But telling your story like that, it had the desired effect, donations are pouring in.”

I smiled at her, “That’s good Cherisse. I am glad, I don’t want anyone else to have to suffer from this.” I said softy.

“I read your email, and now that the benefit is done, you can spend the next few weeks working out your schedule so you have time to do everything.” she told me “I know that I was tough on you, but you are an exceptional dancer Jacey, and I don’t want to see your talents wasted because you have overworked yourself.”

“Thank you Cherisse, I won’t let you down.” I promised.

“I know that you won’t Jacey. Now get ready for the after party, you only have to make an appearance and then you can go home, I know that you probably want to be alone.” she said, giving, me a quick hug which I happily returned.

“Ok.” I said as she dashed off to talk to the rest of the dancers. I went to my dressing room, exhausted now that the benefit was over. Hearing my phone chime, I dug it out, smiling when I saw a text from Misty.

“ _You were FANTASTIC!!!But  I can’t get backstage! It’s zoo out here!”_

_“It’s alright Mist! I will see you soon :)”_

_“Will you be right out?”_

_“No :/ they need me to go to the after party. They need me to make an appearance at least.”_

_“:( well that sucks, how long will you be?”_

_“An hour or two? If that.”_

_“Want me to stick around?”_

_“Nah, let’s meet at Ryanne’s and then go from there?”_

_“Sounds good. You were really amazing out there! I don’t think that there was a dry eye in the house!”_

_“Thank you Misty! I have to go, I will see you soon. Love you! XOXO”_

_“Love you more XOXO. See you soon!”_

I put my phone down and quickly changed, before heading upstairs to the gala, ready to meet and greet everyone. And get drunk. Because truth be told, I really needed a drink, after such a performance.

An hour and many drinks later, I was able to slip away. Hurrying back to my dressing room, I changed into jeans, and an oversize sweater. Once I slipped on my boots, I texted Misty.

_“Hey, I’m finally out of here. Can we meet at Aqua’s grave first? Before we do anything else? I kind of want to tell her all about tonight, even if she isn’t really there.”_

_“She will hear you.”_ Misty text back. _“I am headed there now, how long will you be?”_

_“Fifteen minutes?”_ I text back as I slid into the back of the cab that I had hailed.

_“Perfect, it will take me about that long to get there.”_

_“See you soon then!”_ I sent back before putting my phone away.

“Where to Ma'am?” the cab driver asked, looking at me in the rear-view mirror.

“Fort Rosecrans National Cemetery” I said quietly, slipping my duffle bag over my head and clutching it tightly. It was still hard to believe that was where I had to go to talk to my friend. Ever since that dream that we had on her birthday, I felt that she could hear me whenever I went there. As did Ryanne and Misty.

He looked at me doubtfully in the mirror. “At this time at night?” he asked me, making no move to start driving.

“I have to go tell me friend about the dance that I did in her memory.” I said quietly.

The cabbie nodded and started driving. “I still go there to talk to my dad.” he confessed, “I just want to make sure that you will be alright.”

“I won’t be alone.” I told him, smiling softly when I saw him visibly relax.

“Good. That’s good.” he replied before concentrating on driving. I dug my phone out to check my messages, seeing a response from Marvin. Tapping on the screen I saw Marvin’s short reply.

_Jacey,_

_We will work something out in the morning. I hope your recital went well._

_Marvin._

I let out a big sigh of relief, before typing back a reply. I had just tucked my phone back into my bag when I heard the cab driver start swearing, tires screeching and the  loud crunch of crumbling metal as the other car hit us. Then there was a moment of silence as the cab was airborne. I didn’t even have time to scream before I was thrown out the back window when the cab landed harshly. All I remembered was blinding pain, spinning lights, screeching tires and then the pavement rushing to meet me. After that, everything went black.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Ya I am so not telling you who she ends up with yet! lol sorry but you will have to wait until the next chapter!!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, @ little-red-83


End file.
